


The Happy Box

by RainCloud10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: This Is STUPID, im sorry, its a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Leo and Percy are supposed to hang out with Nico but they can't find him. They go in his cabin and find his "Happy box"<br/>this was written before Blood Of Olympus came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Box

"Man, where is he?" Leo complains. Nico was supposed to meet in Jason's cabin half an hour ago but he never showed up.   
"Maybe we should go check his cabin?" Percy suggested.   
It's been a year after the war with Gaia and everyone has become closer. Nico even opened up a bit.   
"Sure, lets go" Jason agreed and they all got up and went to the Hades cabin. Leo knocks a bunch of times, calling for him.   
"Hey Neeks! Come out, come out, Wherever you are!" He says playfully. When Nico doesn't answer, Jason opens the door an they slowly enter the dark cabin. Percy flicks on the lights but Nico isn't there. They all go in and spread out, looking in different places. Percy checks the closet (ironic, right?) and Jason the bathroom. Leo drops to the floor and looks under the bed. Instead of the Son of Hades, he finds a box. It's wooden and looks sorta like a jewelry box.   
"Hey guys, check it out." Leo says and grabs the box. He puts it on the bedside table. The other boys come over and inspect the box. It's black and has a latch on the front. There are also words on it. It looks like they were carved onto it, with a dagger or knife maybe. It says "Nico's Happy Box."  
"....Happy Box?" Jason questions.   
"Maybe his mythomagic figurines are in there?" Percy wonders, not really sure what the words could mean.   
"Mytho-what?" Jason asks, looking confused at Percy.   
"Forget that! Maybe he was candy in there!" Leo says, excitedly.   
"Like you need the sugar." Jason scolds.   
"Whatever. Are we gonna open it?" Leo asks, looking at his companions.   
"I don't know...it's personal...right?" Percy says, not really sure if he should.   
"One way to find out." Leo says and pops the latch and opens it. What they see stops their hearts and drops their stomachs. They each take a in a quick gasp of air.   
Inside the box were different pairs of scissors, razors, with and without the blades, loose blades, which some have dries blood on and a message written onto the underside of the lid next to a very old picture. It looks to be carved. "I'm sorry." Is all it says. The picture is of a young woman, smiling next to a young girl and boy. It took them a few seconds to realize that's Nico, Bianca, and Mrs. Di Angelo.   
"O-oh my gods..." Percy whispers., his voice cracking a bit. His vision blurs and he looks at Jason and Leo.   
"I-I...is this why he always wears his jacket? To hide the.....no.."Jason says, and stops talking altogether. He can't finish. He doesn't want to. They all know and he doesn't need to. Leo doesn't say anything. He's too busy sobbing quietly. He runs out of the cabin.   
"L-Leo, wait!" Jason yells and runs after him, and Percy follows, not wanting to look at the dreaded box anymore. Jason catches up with Leo and grabs his arm from behind. He spins Leo around to make him face Jason.   
"Why??" He asks Jason. "Why does he do this??" He rubs his eyes, tears still streaming.   
"He's lost a lot at a young age.... His mom, sister, he was only 10. He was abandoned, alone.." Percy says quietly.   
"Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting, Chiron had something he wanted to talk about.."  
A voice says, coming closer to the thee boys. They turn and see Nico walking toward them, from the Big House. They all rush toward Nico and hug him tightly.   
"G-guys?! Ouff!" Nico is practically hidden by the bodies that surround him.   
"Please, please,please tell me that they're old..." Pleads Percy. "Is it my fault...?"   
"Wha-"  
"Nicooo!" Whines Leo.   
"I-"  
"Nico you don't have to do this. There are better ways to deal with the pain. It doesn't have to be this way." Jason says, trying to keep his stoic roman façade in tacked without breaking down.   
"Wha...?" And then Nico realizes, they came from his cabin. They found his box. No one was supposed to know about that.   
"No.... Why did you do that?? You weren't supposed to see that..." Nico says and tries to push the demigods off of him. Tears well up in his eyes.   
"Is that why you were the jacket? Even when it's hot?" Leo speaks up, an sniffles.  
"I-I...." He can't speak. His throat closes up and it hurts. No words can come out. They found out his secret, the one that would make his friends leave him. He coughs and tries to get the words out.   
"It hurts to much..."Nico takes Ina shaky breath and starts to cry.  
" 'm sorry.... 'M sorry!" He drops to his knees and sobs.   
Leo drops down to Nico and wraps his arms around him. Nico quickly clings to Leo and Jason and Percy go down to hug the youngest demigod. No one talks as Nico lets everything go. A few minutes, Nico quiets and sniffles a bit. Jason stands up and they all the do same. Nico is the last, but he can't, he's too tired.  
"Here.." Percy leans down and scoops up Nico, an arm under his knees and around his back. Nico turns towards Percy and curls his arms to his chest. They all start to walk back to Nico's cabin in silence until Nico speaks up.   
"I wanna go home..." Nico whispers to Percy. He stops walking and bites his bottom lip. The others wait for him. Percy knows what he means. Home. Family is home to Nico...and Nico's family is gone. He wants to join them.   
"You can't leave yet." Percy says and looks at Nico with stern eyes. "Right now, we are your family. And we need you here."Percy says and gives a small smile. He starts walking again and Leo and Jason quietly follow, Jason's arm around Leo's shoulders.   
Percy lays Nico in his bed and takes the box. He takes out the picture pinned there and pins it on the headboard about Nico's head.   
"There...now they're watching over you." Percy suddenly gets an idea, and looks around.   
"Hey, any body gotta p-wait.. Oh right" Percy laughs a bit and reaches into his pocket for Riptide. He uncaps it and turns it into a pen.   
"Nico, take off your jacket."  
"Huh? Why?" He asks, but does it anyways.   
"Give me your arm.." He says and sits next to Nico on the bed and holds out his hand. Nico puts his scared up arm in Percy's hand and Percy starts to draw on his abused forearm. It's a butterfly. He writes a name in the middle where the body is. It says "Bianca." He starts to draw another one.   
"Nico..?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"What was your mothers name?" He asks quietly, with his pen at the body of the butterfly.   
"...Maria.." Percy writes it in the body and puts Riptide back. Nico inspects his arm.   
"Why..?"   
"The butterfly's represent people you love and who love you back. Every time you cut, or go over the butterflies, it represents you hurting them. Or when you see them, stop and think if this is what they would want you to be doing..." Percy says. Nico's eyes well up with tears and hugs Percy, nuzzling his head into Percy.   
"...thank you.." He whispers.   
"You're welcome. You know we care about you, and want nothing but your happiness. So Jason..." Jason looks at them and nods. He closes the box, latches it, and take it into his hands.   
"Is going to take your box and keep it away. Whenever you feel like hurting yourself, find us, ok? We can distract you. I hear exhausting yourself works, because you're too tired to do anything, not that I recommend that, but by working out can do that. It do something you have fun doing. Try something new. Keep yourself distracted."  
Jason and Leo stand shocked at how much Percy knows and how he's not being so empty headed about it.   
"Wait... Percy, how do you know all about this?" Jason asks.   
"Yeah, someone in your family deal with this?" Nico asks, and lets go, looking at him with big eyes.   
"We all have our battle scars..." Percy says and shows his own arm. Percy's arm has scars like Nico. A few, and very thin, not noticeable unless you knew they were there.


End file.
